In production of aluminum alloy wheels, corrosion failure takes a great proportion. It is discovered by customer feedback that corrosion is mostly concentrated at four parts, which are respectively bolt hole countersink corners, a valve hole countersink corner, outer rim corners and cap section corners. The biggest reasons of corrosion are too small corner fillets and insufficient film coverage. In actual production, if the corners are polished manually, not only is the efficiency low, but also all corner positions cannot be guaranteed to be smooth.